


凤凰和狐狸

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	凤凰和狐狸

　　狐狸趴在一棵高大的柏树上，九条毛茸茸的尾巴把身子团得紧紧的。树下是一片皑皑白雪，厚毯似的地面就算摔下去也伤不到一根狐狸毛。

　　“你不去修炼，在那树梢上做甚？”

　　他抬眸朝上望去，就见凤凰抱着手站在云端上居高临下的看过来。

　　“等你呀！”他撑起胳膊，松松的衣袍顿时从肩头上滑落下去。这姿势他练了几日，很得阿娘的精髓。

　　谁知那凤凰居然不为所动，艳丽倨傲的凤眼仅微微一转，便现出了凛凛水光。他心头一跳，九条尾巴骤然散开，摇摇摆摆像打了个硕大的结。

　　他失了衡，发出一声尖叫从树上摔了下去，然后跌进了一个温暖的怀抱。

　　赶紧抱住，双手双脚不够用，连尾巴都缠了上去。

　　“别的狐狸都躲在洞穴中取暖，只有你傻乎乎的趴在树枝上。”凤凰的身体很暖，像个小太阳。他拱了拱脑袋，舒服得连耳朵都露了出来。

　　凤凰识得他的洞府，便抱着他御风而行。

　　“你来了，就不冷了。”他轻笑，用耳朵尖去搔他的下巴。

　　凤凰躲了几次，见他实在过分，索性低头咬了下去。

　　他的下腹窜起一阵快感，将本就单薄的外袍撑起了一个小小帐篷。“凤凰……”他叫着那傻鸟的名字，声音娇软而甜腻，像一坛打翻的蜜酿。

　　“怎的？”凤凰降下云端，洞府的禁制与他而言形同虚设，在脚边化作圈圈涟漪。

　　比起外面的寒风硕硕，洞中着实温暖，但仍不如凤凰的怀抱让人留恋。

　　“你这洞中……似乎换了摆设。”凤凰有些疑惑，目光一一扫去，连那顽劣的九条尾巴都没空管了。

　　他得意极了，凤凰一年只来一次，他揣摩爱人的喜好，精心布置了一年，一切都是依照羽族的喜好。

　　但是这些事情他不会告诉凤凰，伸出双臂软软的勾住爱人的颈脖，从下巴开始，唇瓣一路描摹上去。“比你的栖梧宫好吧？我这洞府，就是神仙都住得了。”

　　凤凰垂下眼看他，嘴角梨涡若隐若现，“想让我留下，且看你有没有这个本事。”

　　炉中的香气更浓郁了，白烟聚成一线，凝而不散。

　　他将男人推到榻上，魅笑，“本事，自然是有的。”他拉开系带，长袍顺着肩头一路滑下，在地上软软的堆成一圈。双足如玉，灼灼烛光下竟透出一层浅浅的粉色。

　　凤凰身子后仰，手肘撑在身后，浅金色的衣襟敞开，露出里面白皙细腻的肌肤。

　　他趴跪下去，以掌撑地，慢慢爬了过来。

　　凤凰不闪不避，任由他爬到双腿中间。他含住那彤艳的双唇，柔柔吮吸。凤凰便抬起下巴，纵容他的挑逗。

　　九尾狐的魅术无人能敌，但凤凰是妖，而且是很强大的妖，灵力纯粹浩荡，他没有把握将之俘获，便悄悄祭出了乱心尘。

　　那是他的伴生法宝，能蛊惑心神，混沌灵台。

　　果然凤凰的神色立刻就变了，目光迷离，似蒙上了一层水色。

　　他大喜，解开凤凰的腰封，拉开他的衣襟。

　　凤凰身子一抖，手掌抵在他的胸口。

　　“凤凰，你不愿么？”他扣住那双手，将指尖一一亲过，“你一年只来一次，我实在寂寞。”

　　凤凰拧着眉看他，目光清澈全不似中了妖法。他心头剧跳，连指尖也变得冰冷了。

　　过了一会儿，只听到一声轻叹，凤凰缓缓闭上双目。再次睁开时，满目流光，一抹未荡漾开的笑容似半绽放的妖花般勾魂摄魄。“也罢，今日便容你这只狐狸放肆一回吧！”

　　他狂喜，顷刻间竟不知身在何处。

　　指尖弹出一道光芒，落了重重幔帐。他压在凤凰身上，咬着他的耳垂，“凤凰，即便成仙成神，也比不过我此刻的欢喜。”

　　第二日醒来，凤凰果然又离去了，只在枕上留下一支流光璀璨的簪子。

　　簪子不知是何种材质做成，触手温暖，一如凤凰炙热的身体。他想着昨晚缠绵入骨的情事，认认真真的将簪子插在了发上，“下次定要问出他的洞府所在，虽然九尾狐一族和鸟妖不对付，但丑媳妇总得见公婆的嘛！”

　　第二年凤凰没有来，第三年也没有来，他等啊等，等得实在不耐烦便下了山。

　　他遇上了妲己，如此鲜美的魂魄他还是第一次遇到。反正闲着也是闲着，便附了她的身入了商王宫。

　　西周与商纣之争与他何干，阐教与截教之争与他何干。他是狐妖，恣意妄为，淫荡成性。凤凰若再不来找他，他便将天下美人都纳入怀中，让那只傻鸟头上碧盈盈。

　　一年又一年，他的妖力越来越高深，乱心尘发出的红光也越来越盛。

　　他躺在树上浅酌，手中把玩着乱心尘。

　　是哪里出了差错吗？为何这么久了凤凰都不来找他？难道凤凰挣脱了魅术，恨上了他？

　　轻轻咬住下唇，哐当一声把酒壶扔了下去，“记恨就记恨吧，谁稀罕。我可是九尾狐，若惹恼了我，我便让纣王下令宰光天下鸟儿。”

　　化作一道流光进了殿，入目的便是一个悠然自得的背影。

　　宽松的白色衣袍松松的搭在肩上，长发柔顺的垂在身后，似在看霞光中巍巍殿宇，又像是什么都没看。

　　“凤凰……”他呼吸轻缓，一动也不敢动，就怕面前的这一切是场幻梦，一触便碎了。

　　凤凰侧过头，轮廓优美如青山远卧，杀伐之中透出一股妩媚。

　　“子虚。”

　　他飞扑过去，紧紧抱住了凤凰的腰。

　　“回山上去吧，这场纷争涉及人神妖，不是你一只小小狐狸能够抗衡的。”

　　“你这么久不来，一来便要命令我么？”他心中生出一股恼意，手指穿过凤凰的发，压着他的后脑狠狠吻了上去，“你心中根本没有我，我为何要听你的。”

　　凤凰推开他，目光沉沉，“你当真不听？”

　　他心头一疼，妖媚一笑，装出一副无所谓的样子，“我如今是纣王宠妃，只要我开口，天下异宝无不送到我手中。等完成了兴周灭商的重任，我便能封神。你，不过是一只小小鸟妖，有何资格命令我？”

　　话音方落，凤凰犀利的目光便射了过来。他连喘息一下都未来得及，便笼罩在了他的目光下。

　　那人分明只是这样平静的看着，他却像被捆妖索缚住一般，浑身动弹不得，只能眼睁睁的看着对方慢慢启唇，一字一字缓缓吐出那几个冰凉的字眼，“鸟妖？子虚，你以为你爱上的是谁？你以为你得到的是谁的爱？”

　　“我……”他心头砰砰的跳得厉害，差点现出了原型。

　　忽然殿门处传来一声尖叫，“你是谁，来人，有刺客……”

　　凤凰一袖拂去，妲己与一众侍女顿时软倒在地。

　　“子虚，我只说一次，跟我回去。”

　　回去？回哪里？

　　子虚失笑，直勾勾的看着凤凰的眼，“不。”

　　凤凰眸中火光一跳，脸色阴沉的盯着他。

　　脚下地面轻轻颤动，墙壁也裂出了片片蛛网。

　　他大惊失色，仅是情绪波动就有如此威力，凤凰到底是何人？

　　但凤凰终究什么都没说，只是沉默的拉过他的手，将一颗红色的珠子放在了他掌心。

　　“这是什么？”他舍不得凤凰，追上几步去拉他袍角。

　　凤凰没有回头，轻轻的道：“好好待它。它破壳之日，便是我归来之时。”说完便化作一捧清幽的火光，消散无踪。

　　破壳？

　　他怔怔看着手中这颗红珠，上面仙气缭绕，显然被人施了障眼法。他咬破指尖，将鲜血滴在上面。

　　法术破去，红珠现出本相，是一颗火光缭绕的凤凰卵。

　　又过了许多年，封神大战结束，西周兴，商纣亡。

　　他不仅不能封神，反而因为杀孽过重被绑在刑台上等待处斩。

　　他不懂，他明明是奉令迷惑纣王乱了这天下，怎的反而背了满身罪孽？

　　他跪在刑台上，眼中满是嘲弄，“姜子牙，你我都未能封神，何苦彼此为难？不如将我放了，你也落得自在。”

　　姜子牙大怒，“妖孽，死到临头还敢用妖术迷惑人？”

　　他勾唇一笑，魅惑众生。那些行刑官皆软了腿，百姓们更是纷纷倒戈，哀声求饶别杀了他。

　　姜子牙大怒，祭出打神鞭。

　　威压之下，他不得不委顿在地，哽咽道：“凤凰，我就要死了，你怎还不来？”

　　打神鞭已然压下，他现出妖身，奄奄一息。但那双眼睛依然直勾勾看着天上，等着那只傻鸟舒展羽翼，挟着万丈金光朝他飞驰而来。

　　姜子牙顺着他的目光看去，什么都没看到。

　　正要一击而下取了那妖狐的性命，忽然一片刺目红光从那狐狸的心口迸出。霎时间刑台变成了一片火海，水浇不灭，冰封不熄。

　　“这是什么？”众仙大惊，仓皇后退。

　　只有妖狐手中握住一根金簪，安然坐在火中。

　　“无妨，此狐杀孽过重，法宝取不得他的性命，自有天道来收。”

　　此话一出，天上忽然响起滚滚雷声，乌云翻卷直直压到地面。

　　“天雷。”

　　狐狸骤然色变，化出真身将那破壳破到一半的凤凰卵牢牢护在腹下。

　　第一道天雷降下，他施法挡住。

　　第二道天雷降下，震碎了他的妖障。

　　九道天雷打完，九条狐尾只剩一条。那卵已然破开，一只通体火红的小凤凰亲昵的啄着他的下巴。

　　雷声越来越大，九十九道天雷在空中凝成一束。白光霎时间照亮了天地，他用利爪戳破心口，心头血浇了小凤凰满身。“我就算死，也要护住你。等你见了你爹爹，定要告诉他，我爱他。”

　　就在九天玄雷即将劈下的刹那，众人忽然听到一声清啼。一只硕大的火凤如一道金光，划破黑暗，从天际激射而来。

　　金光与雷光撞在了一起，气浪将方圆数千里全部震碎。

　　许久之后，尘埃落定，一名玄袍男子抱着那狐，遥遥与姜子牙对视。

　　“九天玄雷要不了他的命，便是天道恕了他。你若不满，只管去魔界寻我。”

　　那男子容貌艳丽，周身魔气缭绕，目光却如狮虎般摄人，自带高位威仪。

　　姜子牙不敢造次，手握打神鞭退开几步，“你是谁？”

　　那男子脚下火光骤起，袍角如流云拂过，“魔尊旭凤。”

　　


End file.
